


Game On D-STROYER BUCX XD

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [56]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Career Change, Career Ending Injuries, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Computers, Coping, Crushes, Dating, Depression, Divorce, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Games, Gaming, Hand Jobs, Hiding, Holding Hands, Humor, Innuendo, Internet, Internet Famous, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Divorce, Post-Match, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Display of Affection, References to Depression, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Stress Relief, Tenderness, Therapy, Trust, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Buck x Eddie Gamer AU.Buck and Eddie are both popular streamers/ gamers on Twitch. Who accidentally cross paths one day online. There fans want them to meet and team up. They soon begin to text one another outside of it and grow close. *
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Game On D-STROYER BUCX XD

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Original Prompt here soon *
> 
> https://mikereads.tumblr.com/post/624398525857513472/buck-x-eddie-gamer-au-buck-and-eddie-are-both
> 
> *Please Read the Tags on this Story Before Continuing to Read this
> 
> *the amputation is before the story happens by a few years and not very descriptive but needs mention

_**Game On XD** _

If you asked Buck what his life would be like a year or two ago he couldn't tell you. But then again a lot of people might say the same thing really, no one is clairvoyant or whatever.

He sat in front of his webcam and entertained people with his gaming skills that he'd honed during his time off. He wasn't Evan Buckley but Buck the Beast ready to Buck you up. Maddie said she hated it because it sounded obnoxious but he knew she was kidding from the smile she tried to hide.

They saw him yeah but they also didn't. He was his best self in front of the camera and they laughed at his jokes or him wrecking the competition and when he got scared playing alone in the dark at night. 

He jumps and screams like a baby sometimes. He'll admit.

They didn't know about his baggage though, from his parents, to his exes, to himself.

"Hi everybody. Sorry I'm late by a few. Had to finish up some stuff before starting. Tonight's competition is gonna be killer." Buck winked with a smile as he pulled up the game and checked his connections and recording.

Mod-IFy: You were enjoying takeout. Admit it. 😜

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement. HERO_5 thanks for your donation and yes I am gonna win. I won the last one I was in, but had to skip the recent one last month though so it broke my steak." Buck said while getting ready for the match to finally begin.

Mod-IFy: It was only 1 win. It wasn't a steak yet BucX.

They were all in the lobby waiting while the final few came in no doubt stuck updating before they could join.

"I'm just glad I updated yesterday. I saw there was a tweet saying it was huge." Buck fixed his volume and adjusted his screen settings.

Mod-IFy: You've got a good connection though. It wasn't more than a few minutes tops. Try being in a country with worse Wi-Fi my friend.

"I'll take your word on that IFy. Sorry if I get silent everybody, but you know how it is, I gotta get in the zone. Everyone's having a good afternoon, I hope."

Buck watched the comments scroll. He didn't see the list of usernames being updated as people were added in. He tried getting to the questions but knew they were being copied for later after the match or a stream dedicated only to questions.

Most of them were giving him words of encouragement or answering his question.

DFwMe: You missed the last competition. A new guy wrecked shop. It's gonna be a good show.

"Huh?" Buck barely had a chance to get to the last chat comment and reply when the match was already getting started.

He focused on trying to find a higher dps weapon first but made due with what he got and was thankful for the armor spawn that he almost missed.

Buck looked towards the chat as people put explosion emotes. He just used a grenade to take out four players all trying to kill each other before they noticed him.

"Ouch." Buck hissed in sympathy as he continued on. "That's gonna leave a mark."

He just overtook the top player for kills but he knew you could win the match with one kill if you played right and avoided. It wasn't as entertaining though or fun, he knew that from experience. That challenge was freaking harsh to do. He hated it.

There were only ten people left and Buck was trading off the top spot for kill count back and forth, whoever this was they were good. But he was better.

He used a med kit while trying to get a read on where the shot that just hit him came from.

Buck was a goner. They just had to wait for him to move out of cover or he could be picked off by another player while trying to avoid the sniper round. Dammit.

He was ready to risk it. He'd shot a sniper with a mid range weapon before, sure it was only by luck. They knew where he was at and weren't stopping.

Buck rounded the debris shielding him and took the shot.

Only the player was already down though. Huh?

D-stroyer eliminated FayeBae.

Buck moved to get at the next person closest to him. The others beating each other was just helping him to win. He'd take out the second best last.

BucX eliminated QueenMat.

It was now only two people left. The playing field was shrinking. Buck was low on ammo but wasn't going down without a fight though. He could win- would win.

Buck's controller messed up and pulled up his inventory stopping his avatar just as a bullet came whizzing ahead of him right in the path he'd been on.

He quickly exited the menu and moved for cover.

If he hadn't accidently stopped-

He pulled out his own long-range weapon that he'd just got off someone ready to get a shot in.

Buck watched in horror as his character died falling over.

"What?" His jaw dropped.

The chat was going crazy. Question marks and emotes along with people saying they got screencaps of his face.

D-stroyer eliminated BucX.

D-stroyer wins.

"How did-? but- No way." Buck shook his head and got himself out of his stupor as he quickly tried to pull up the replay but the match was already finished.

D-stroyer: Good match. Way more fun than last month. 😎

BucX: You couldn't have made that shot. $100 says you can't do it again. 

D-stroyer: I'll happily take the $100 off your hands man. But some other time though.

The chat was urging a rematch that they could see first hand but Buck didn't care about that.

Buck agreed and told D-stroyer to DM him on one of his accounts when he was ready.

DFwMe: I told you so BucX.

"DFwMe, they won last month?"

DFwMe: Yup. He's the best.

And if that didn't rub it in and sting like a mother.

DFwMe had been one of his followers for a year and a half now. Almost from the beginning really. He'd read their comments and compliments. Maybe they were right. But that was impossible though, right? Without cheating that is.

Buck finished up with some questions before switching to a different game he could play against and with his followers on.

D-stroyer had direct messaged Buck a little while later, after his stream was over and he was getting ready for bed.

D-stroyer: Happy to swap tricks or give pointers. I've seen you play. You made the match interesting BucX.

BucX: You're good, but there is no way that shot hit though the wall.

D-stroyer: I'll show you later. 😉

That was all. It was a day and a half later when D-stroyer messaged Buck again.

In that time Buck had looked up a few of his archived streams and yeah, he had skills. It didn't hurt that he was kinda hot too. 

D-stroyer: You steam M W F so you're off today right?

BucX: Yeah. You're ready for the rematch or what dude? 😉

D-stroyer: Ready for $100. 💵 

It didn't have to be on stream. Buck just wanted to know. He had to find out how for himself.

It didn't strike him that D-stroyer knew or learned his streaming schedule until later on though.

They both were dropped into the map and started scavenging.

Once they were in close quarters Buck demolished D-stroyer. He respawned seconds later.

D-stroyer: Voice Chat?

Buck fixed the settings.

"Hi. I'm Eddie. Buck isn't actually your real name right?" Eddie joked. He no doubt already knew since he knew Buck's schedule.

"Hi Eddie. No. Buck's my nickname. I've had it for forever."

"Oh. Same here. Ready for your mind to be blown or what?" Eddie said. Buck could hear a grin somewhere in there.

The cocky jerk was enjoying it. He probably saw the screen shots that were taken and shared all over the socials. Buck had seen plenty.

"Show me your secrets oh wise one." Buck said sarcastically.

"Well say it like that and I might not do it. $100 or not." Eddie sounded unamused.

"Sorry. Lay it on me Eds."

"Just Eddie is fine." Eddie said.

"Yeah you are." Buck muttered.

"Come again?" Eddie asked, checking his volume.

Buck sputtered the drunk he just took a sip from immediately turning his head and raising his arm to protect his equipment barely averting a true disaster.

"Shit. Are you okay? Are you choking? Is someone there that can help you?" Eddie asked.

He was killing Buck both with kindness and concern on top of being attractive too. Fuck.

No Maddie he wasn't into Eddie. He was just objectively checking out the competition on his phone and he isn't afraid to admit he looks good. It was not some kind of boy crush like she had said.

"I'm okay. I just swallowed it the wrong way. Happens sometimes." Buck lied swiftly.

"Oh. Okay. Good. I didn't know how I was gonna get an ambulance to you without them thinking I was crazy or playing a joke on them plus I don't really know yo-. Here, watch this."

That'd be just great. An ambulance for his idiocy.

After making sure his gear wasn't ruined by his own foolishness Buck paid attention.

Sure enough once more his character was falling over dead. Only this time he wasn't as surprised and noticed something that he hadn't before then since the wall wasn't in the way this time around. Instead-

"No." Buck breathed squinting at the screen before him.

"Yes." He heard Eddie nodding. He probably had that smug look on his face that Buck liked too. He had it when he won games.

"You- arced the shot." Buck made a face.

"I told you I didn't cheat. Your cover just wasn't cover enough." Eddie said as Buck laughed both a little at the joke and also at himself for thinking he cheated.

"I owe you an apology. I'm sorry man. That's fucking amazing."

"I'm a fan of you too Buck. And apology accepted. But you still owe me $100 though." Eddie chuckled into the mic.

"Alright. Tell me where to put-" Buck started rolling his eyes with a smile and a laugh.

"Oh shit. I've gotta go. Bye Buck." Eddie logged out quickly.

"Okay." Buck said to no one with a slight pout and confused brow.

Did he do something wrong? Buck didn't think Eddie picked up on anything but- what if he did.

That's when he got a bright idea for Eddie's next steam.

BucX donated $10.

BucX: You're a badass. 😎

"You still owe me $90. Don't think I didn't notice it's missing a zero." Eddie laughed while getting healed up for the next round in the arena.

BucX donated $10.

BucX: I wasn't planning on it.👌 

BucX donated $10.

BucX: You won fair and square.

BucX donated $10.

BucX: D-stroyer destroyed me. 🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

BucX donated $10.

BucX: You're a great rival. 😉

BucX donated $50.

BucX: Duo sometime maybe? 🤔

"BucX thanks but your clogging up my chat. M00Dee go easy on him." Eddie couldn't contain the smile fighting to get out. "Yeah. You're not too bad yourself. Talk later." Eddie said, as he got back into the game with his team to rank up.

Buck watched a bit and hosted it which he didn't usually do too much as some of his followers came to join the chat spectating.

They talked a little more after that, mainly through messages. 

Ironically they both lived in the same city. What were the odds?

They made a good team. When they weren't pitted against one another they almost always got the top spot amongst the other teams.

Maddie and Chimney teased him when he let Eddie slip into conversation with them both during their buffridays together once in a while.

He liked Eddie. He was level headed and had skills. Buck wanted to get to know him more and maybe meet sometime. But he wouldn't tell them that, much less him. Yet.

"He's just a friend. Like a work colleague." Buck explained shrugging with a gesture.

"Oh." Chimney shared a look with Maddie. 

"Stop making those faces." 

"Shh. You'll wake them Buck." Maddie chided him.

"Sorry. Did they like the blankets I got made for them?" Buck smiled at the door to the twin's room.

"Yes. But they traded 'em." Maddie sipped her wine.

"Green and Orange" Chimney asked with a tilted nod.

"They're cool colors. And the material feels so soft."

"Oh they are, they are. But I have to think about ice-cream every time I see them though." Maddie smiled.

"Which is ironic because that was your go to craving." Chimney nodded.

Buck laughed. It was a part of his reason he'd gotten them made like that aside from the fact the sample one had looked cool and felt like a dream.

He got home and messaged Eddie to see how his day was and if he was in the mood for a game without an audience.

Eddie: It was too long. Sure, anything chill. I might have to ditch. I'm really beat.

Buck: Oh. Sorry dude. I know just the game. It's all good if you have to bail.

Buck sent Eddie the link for the game he had in mind. It was given to him by another follower who he sorta knew a bit. 

He liked it because it had a good vibe to it and you could quit at pretty much any time in it.

Eddie downloaded it and booted it up while Buck waited for him.

"What is this?"

"It's like an open world puzzle game. Don't worry, it's a lot more fun than it sounds." Buck explained while they both appeared as formless beings.

"I'm liking the music."

"Yeah. I talked to the composer. She's really cool." Buck nodded.

They moved about in a shadowed world lighting their path and searching for things.

Some of the obstacles in their path needed them both to work together in unison at the right time for the way to open up.

But it didn't stress either of them.

"So you had your buffriday thing with your sister?" Eddie asked while helping Buck jump up.

"Yeah. My niece and nephew love their gifts that I got 'em. Not to brag, but I'm an awesome uncle. You had pizza?" Buck teased Eddie gently.

"We can't all eat crazy take out. And my niece thinks I'm pretty awesome since I saved her kitten." Eddie humble bragged.

"Hmm. How'd you do that?"

Buck held open the door with the mechanism that needed his weight to hold it for Eddie's passage into the next portion.

"Jumped in the pool. With a full suit on. Wedding rehearsal."

Buck whistled. "Damn. Uncle of the year over there." 

"The code you gave me was from the developer. You know them?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah and No. They watch my streams but we only ever talked like twice. They seem cool. Said I could have pretty much unlimited hours in this but if I did like it to please put out a good word. It's great. Only one bug though so far as I know from what they told me and what I have played of it." 

"So you're gonna?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I'm just scared. I don't wanna swamp their game with people who will see the bug and run before giving it a chance. They're working on it though. Maybe this week or next hopefully. You wanna be my partner for the steam, see if we could work it out?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fine. Just need to make sure my schedule's open. And thanks. You were right. I feel better, this game is really chill." Eddie replied with a yawn.

"You sound tired. I'll make a save. But there's no guarantee it'll still load right though if they patch the bug."

"Sorry. Busy day." Eddie said as Buck heard something faint and couldn't really make it out. 

The line cut to silence as Eddie must have muted his mic.

The call was still on though so Buck sat waiting. He was spinning around and jumping in the game while seeing if Eddie came back.

The characters had expressions open to interpretation like those of Buck's old stuffed toys he used to have, back when he was a little kid.

Eddie came back after a few minutes. "Sorry Buck. It was fun. Goodnight. Thanks again. Really needed that."

"No, sure. Later Eds. Goodnight." Buck hung up. 

He'd render his footage from his earlier steam while he slept.

Buck woke up to a new link for Eddie's schedule the coming month and optimal times so that they could match up. The dude is really organized. But, well, Buck wasn't very much comparison though really. 

Their next doubles team up was more cutthroat than ever.

They both aren't paying much attention to the chats. 

"Behind you." Eddie warns as he shoots the player trying to hit Buck making them run.

"You're welcome." Buck says as he blasts the person behind Eddie into another server.

"Ditto." 

It was down to three teams from the original fifteen. They had the highest K-D count among them.

Buck's stunned by a flashbang grenade and trying to crouch into cover as he recovered because he was a sitting duck, blinded.

Both of the singles left from the other two teams were trying to get at Eddie now, team work with an enemy to defeat another enemy. Go figure. He couldn't help Eddie out yet.

He finally recovered his sight.

Buck couldn't shoot though the shield and his walking speed was hindered by the stunning. Fuck.

That's when he thinks. Buck hopes he's doing it right.

The bullet misses but they're all moving around. Eddie's blocking what he can, strafing while he gets retaliatory shots off.

One of them turns to look at him and is still for a second too long.

They must not know what he's doing because that's what he needs.

BucX eliminated Hoe-P.

He did it. Buck made Eddie's shot and-

N'D_GaMe eliminated BucX.

"No. No. No. No. Eddie go!" Buck sputtered out.

They had turned to take out Buck while Eddie was reloading.

The shield allowed bullet passage from the deployer but not any enemies though.

Eddie got out the axe he'd picked up and threw it.

It had to be a critical or the other player was just that low on health because that was it. 

D-stroyer eliminated N'D_GaMe.

BucX & D-stroyer win.

They'd won. Holy shit. Yes! 

"Yes!" Buck threw up his hands.

He was so loud he only heard part of what Eddie was saying.

"You copied my shot- and it worked. We won Buck." Eddie said happily as their joint chats were flooded with some donations, emotes, and taunts. 

Yoyo78: N'D_GaMe was EnDead by D-stroyer BucX.

IDK_Mia_Username: Hoe-P lost all hope against them. 😢

"Everybody. Don't take it too far. Second is still good." Buck didn't like putting down the other players too much. He couldn't tell if they were having a bad time or anything. Plus he himself had gotten plenty of fifth and third places as a beginner.

"D-stroyer BucX. Hmm. Has a nice ring to it. We should make shirts." Eddie looked up as he was thinking about the idea.

Buck noticed Eddie put himself first in that version but let him. He had made the winning shot.

"Ha. Our logo colors clash man. You've gotta change yours." Buck said as he took a drink.

"I'm older. You can change it."

"Blue rocks man. You should go for silver or something instead of brown. Wait, did you do yours to match your eyes too?" Buck asked suddenly, realizing it. 

"No. Pfft." Eddie tried playing it off. Tried being the operative word there. He failed.

"You did!" Buck exclaimed.

The chat came alive.

Terror_Terriers: BucX pays attention to D-stroyer eye color?

Buck looked at his phone. For an excuse. "Oh shit. My food's sitting outside. I've gotta run. Later everyone. Bye Eddie." 

Buck ended the stream way quicker than he usually did.

He'd apologized to IFy and beg forgiveness later.

Eddie was left with a confused face and an even more confused chat.

"I- better go check on my food in the oven. Bye. Have a good night." Eddie ended his stream.

Their moderators privately laughed at the awkwardness while thanking everyone for showing up to watch and displaying the next streams that were scheduled to happen.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Buck hit his head softly. He didn't need a headache or to hurt himself.

Eddie got up while looking at the screen. He'd text him later. He really did have to go.

They were both busy the next few days. It was almost a week later when they could both be on at the same time. 

While they still did solo streams it felt weird not to have their back and forth though.

Buck: The game from before updated. Whenever you're up for it we can see how far we can get in a night.

Eddie: The fun weird one? Heck yeah. I'm good for next Monday.

So the date was set. He hadn't asked why Buck got all flustered at admitting he knew Eddie's eye color matched his logo off the top of his head. 

Buck was cleaning his place when he got a message. He saw the image and smiled.

Eddie had gone for gunmetal as the color with a brown outline.

_**' X D '** _

_**" D-stroyer BucX "** _

It looked pretty cool. He'd have to tell his artist. He'd give them a percentage of what they made.

Eddie: I like how it is, but I'm open to tweaks. Do you do your own stuff or do you have an artist?

Buck: I'll send you the file in a second. The one you found isn't high enough quality probably. But yeah, no tweaks needed. It's rad. Can't wait to wear it.

Eddie: Okay. Uh. Ignore the second picture.

Buck: What second picture?

Buck pulled it up again noticing that it said two files. He scrolled further to see. While he felt bad about it Eddie made him curious.

It was some kind of painting. 

Buck: Sorry. I couldn't help looking. It's pretty. You bought it?

For the longest five minutes Buck sat with a duster in his hand staring at his phone.

Had he- made Eddie angry.

Buck: I'm really sorry. I'll delete it. I promise. 

Why did he-

Eddie: I didn't buy it. I made it.

Buck's eyes opened wide. 

What.

Buck: Really? That's incredible.

Eddie: It's nothing.

Buck: No. Don't sell yourself short. You've got talent Eds.

Eddie: It's just a hobby.

Buck: Well I like it, a lot.

Eddie: I have to go. Later.

Buck finished up his living room. His weekend went by fast.

"Hi everybody. Eddie should be showing up soon. M00Dee are you here yet? IFy will set you up as a second moderator over here." Buck said as he double checked his screen and made sure his connection was smooth.

"Tonight we're gonna be highlighting a game that's coming out of beta soon. They did give me a free code to check it out and I shared it with D-stroyer but our opinions are our own. He can speak for himself. Oh hey!"

Eddie came online and joined them.

"Yeah. It's not what I usually play but it's really cool. The music's great too." Eddie said as Buck started the first area. "It surprised me. Really chill."

They played the level over again. Some of the puzzles had been altered to be a little harder or different all together. It made for a better experience since it was like they weren't playing it for the second time.

Mod-IFy: The Devs say the puzzles will be able to be randomized for more difficulty but it's optional though.

That explained why they took a little longer to get past the bridge this time around.

"Hey. Did they fix that bu-" Eddie stopped as the screen changed on his end.

"Is this a new bug?" Buck asked.

Mod-IFy: Dev says it's a new feature. One person has obstructed vision and the other has obstructed hearing? 🤔 

M00Dee: 🚫 👀👂Feature. ✔ 

"Oh. Well, now it's a challenge." Buck's brow scrunched up. His volume went way down on one of his headphone sides and the other was just silent now. "My left is blank, no sound. Right is like what, ten percent maybe." He was checking them. "Even with my volume at 100." 

Eddie's screen was fogging up with mostly white.

"Eddie, stop moving."

Eddie did. "What?"

"You're about to fall in a hole."

"Oh." That wasn't there before.

They made it to the second area only it was a lot different.

Eddie was still enjoying the music as Buck got a better visual on what was going on now and how much it improved.

Mod-IFy: Dev said the game is in honor of their mom and sister. One is blind, the other is deaf. It started as a calming experience but now it'll be both, optionally, with a randomize feature too.

"That's gotta be a lot of extra work they put in then." Eddie said with a look of admiration.

Mod-IFy: Seriously_Sera is the developer. *voice

  
  


*Seriously_Sera: It's a labor of love. They mean a lot to me. This was my dream. Now I can use it for more than just fun. I'll be finalizing things by next month hopefully.

"Oh. Wow. That's sweet. Sera. Then it's like two games in one kinda." Buck nodded. 

It was fun originally. But this second campaign along with the backstory was starting to get to him. He was tearing up a little.

Mod-IFy: Need some tissue BucX? We know you're a crier.

"Hey." Buck sniffed. "That's not nice IFy. Do they know yet, Sera?" Buck asked.

*Seriously_Sera: Not yet. I hinted at it a bit but no. I want it to be finished first so I'm pushing through this last bit. Thanks BucX. I'm glad you two like it.

"I think they'll love it. You put them into something you love. And it's gonna show. I know it." Eddie said smiling at the cam.

They continued on. It was difficult but together they made it to another check point. The bug was gone. 

"This is like a third of the way right, Sera? I think that's a good stopping point. You and the composer are friends right?"

*Seriously_Sera: She's my GF.

"Oh. Cool. The soundtrack is nice. You two put a lot of work and love into it." Buck saved on a new slot and exited the game. 

M00Dee: So. Questions?

Seriously_Sera answered a few questions and thanked them again while they posted links on their other accounts to the archived version that would be up later on in the early morning.

They were messaging off the game now. 

Buck: Thanks again. Couple of curve balls huh? 

Eddie: Nothing too bad. The part about her mom and sister was really touching. Don't blame you.

Buck wasn't ashamed to cry. It was his real reaction and anyone that thought it was weak was wrong. He knew that.

Eddie: You

Eddie: I've gotta go. See you next stream.

Eddie looked like he was going to say something else but then he was shown offline.

Buck thought about before. He didn't really have another past time outside of gaming. There was TV or exercise but come to think of it he had a few potted plants.

It wasn't gardening but it was something he liked though.

Buck: I've got plants, I guess. Is that a hobby? 

Eddie replied the next morning.

Eddie: Anything is a hobby if you love doing it enough I think. I'm sure you brighten their mornings with your smile and those eyes.

Wait. Was he-? No. Right?

Buck was afraid to ask him.

It was another off and on week. They got one night with each other and that was it. 

Seeing Eddie was the highlight of his week. 

The shirts sold real good after the logo was fixed up. 

Buck and Eddie ordered some new ones with hoodie options.

"Yes. The man's finally here. What's up Eddie." Buck greeted him as they got ready for another mini competition. 

It wasn't hosted by anyone big and didn't have a big title to it this time around.

They still took it seriously though and got ready to rock it. 

Eddie got the first few kills stealing one from Buck in the process too even.

"Hey. No fair." Buck whined.

"Gotta keep up man. Let's go."

"I'm covering your ass." Buck shot back.

"Then it's in good hands. That's how I know I'm safe to do this." Eddie teased breaching a room and taking out the leader.

Buck bit his lip and focused on the objective while taking out the lackeys to the big boss before they could do any damage back.

Eddie had to know what he was saying right. How he had said it.

Buck hadn't come out and said anything relationship-wise instead avoiding answering questions with the help of IFy.

Eddie was on fire today. Buck was keeping up but still, damn.

"Dude. At this rate we're gonna set a new record or bump someone off the list for this run." Buck commented as they made it to the last segment. 

They downed the main boss with 32 seconds to spare. It wasn't the best but enough to knock the fifth best recorded time off according to M00Dee. 

Next they switched over to another pvp game with pairs. 

They were going strong. Buck had Eddie's back, Eddie had his. They were unstoppable, mostly.

Eddie's phone started ringing. 

That was odd. He'd said before it was silent with only really important calls making it through to get to him now.

"I've gotta take this." Eddie said getting up.

"Really? Okay. Go. I'll try to keep you alive. But no promises. Some things are beyond even my expertise," Buck said shooting at the two coming into their secluded room. 

Six pairs remain.

Eddie got up and left the room. 

Buck was a god. He took out group after group. Setting up trap bombs and equipping Eddie with armor. Thank goodness for that feature being added at least.

It took the armor off of him but if it kept Eddie alive for another hit it was worth it though.

Two pairs remaining.

Buck heard the mine go off. 

But no kill was confirmed. 

What?

They'd seen it and set it off?

Buck got out his crowd control. A wide blast radius with decent damage would have to do it.

They came in. Buck got a solid shot in and they must have been on low health because they died.

Their teammate was farther back though they'd sent the lower health one in as a scout. Shoot.

"Hi." 

Buck heard a voice say. He looked over to Eddie's camera.

A kid was there looking at the screen. At him. At Buck.

"Hi?"

A shot knicked Buck's shoulder as he returned fire. 

"Who are you? What are you doing?" The boy asked curious to the man on the screen.

"I'm Buck. I'm Eddie's friend. And I'm trying to keep him alive. Can you do me a favor and walk him into the corner where it's more safe buddy?" Buck asked.

"Dad says to be careful with his stuff- but yeah I can do that." The kid smiled and after what seemed like a short debate with himself grabbing the controller and moved his dad over out of the path of incoming shots.

"Thanks kiddo. You're a lifesaver." Buck told him while using the last of his ammo. 

He'd have to switch to melee. Eddie's ammo that he'd found didn't fit any of his weapons from their shared inventory screen.

They came in.

Buck swung with his bat. 

The kid looked on with wide eyes as they fought, dodging.

The chat was going crazy.

"Christopher?" Eddie came back into view. "There you are."

In that second three things happened. 

Eddie reminded Christopher that while he could play with his dad's computer he needed to be supervised and only play approved games for his age.

The opponent threw the grenade they'd been saving at Eddie.

Buck took a swing and downed the other player.

It happened so fast. 

Buck and Eddie died immediately after Killr-Clwn did.

It was a draw.

Tie game.

"Aww man." Both Buck and the kid, Christopher, said in unison.

Eddie got this funny surprised look on his face just then.

"Come on Chris." Eddie said motioning for the door.

"Okay. Bye Buck. Sorry you two died" Christopher pouted.

"Bye Christopher. It's okay. A tie for second is still really good." Buck hoped to cheer him up.

He finally looked over at the chat. People were going crazy with the surprise. 

UnoVerse: D-stroyer is a dad?

Hy_NDry: He's a DILF!

G_rayG: Is the kid okay? He had crutches.

"Hey everyone. How about you leave them alone and cool it. Eddie can tell us what he wants to or not. He doesn't have to." Buck said as they kept coming.

4kS: Yeah he lied and kept it a secret but he's so cute with his kid though. 🥰

M00Dee: Hey! Please be respectful or you will be banned. One warning and only one. 

Wheat42_0: How can we trust him though? He's a liar.

Wheat42_0 was banned. 

M00Dee: Your ban will be lifted in 1-3 days. Anyone else? No second chances. We will perma-ban you. Okay?

A bunch of 'Yikes' and 'Sorry' filled the screen then.

Eddie finally came back in.

"Hey. I uh- I guess I owe you guys a little explanation." Eddie rubbed at the back of his neck.

"No you don't. Not unless you want to dude." Buck said. 

He got it.

M00Dee: It's your decision D. 🤷♀️ 

Mod-IFy: Yeah. 👍

"He's my son. His name is Christopher. And I share custody with my ex. He has C.P. but he's happy and healthy. I'm not repeating this. I'll put it in the F.A.Q. for my page. Anyone brings it up in other streams M00Dee can hammer away,"

Was that why he had to leave so often? No wonder. Now Buck felt bad. Was he taking up time from the two of them being together?

Re-Ward: But isn't CP the people who come check on your kids though, I thought?

VvKool_: That's Child Protective Services you dummy. Google!

M00Dee: You okay D? Ready to end stream?

"Yeah M. Thanks everybody. I'll see you all next stream"

Eddie ended his broadcast but his connection with Buck was still open though. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Buck asked after ending his stream.

"I- yeah. I've gotta go. Bye."

"Alright. By-"

Eddie ended the connection.

Buck: Hope you both are good. I'm sorry if I said something you didn't want me to say to him.

Eddie didn't reply back that night or in the morning. But Buck now knew a possible reason as to why though. Eddie could have all the time in the world to answer.

-

"He's got a cute kid." Buck said.

"And you're telling me this over coffee, why?" Hen asked.

"Do you think that I should tell him? Or could it be a bad time?"

"That's up to you Buck. It's about you. It sounds like he might be into you too but talking helps. Believe it or not." Hen shrugged.

"I hate when you're right."

"No you don't. I'm damn near always right." Hen said, taking a bite of her muffin. Buck paid.

-

Buck: Can we talk when you're not busy please? I want to tell you something.

Eddie: Tonight, after 9:30. 

Buck: Okay.

Buck got Eddie's real number at 10:04 pm and called it.

"Hi."

"Hey." Eddie sighed.

"Is this a bad time? I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Eddie said. "Sorry. I'm just tired." He sighed, he was agitated. 

"No. I get it. I don't have a kid but- I didn't mean to take time away from your guys."

"You haven't. We get plenty of time together. He's been catching up with his mom. I got more into this to pass the time while he was away. To be honest it's been helping to keep me from worrying about him for a little bit of time" Eddie said.

Eddie called when he could and answered every time he got a call. He enjoyed every second he got with Christopher. 

"Oh. Okay."

"I've been doing this on and off for two years. It was how I kept in touch with my team after we got back." Eddie did.

"Back from where? You were- a soldier?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. Only we don't talk as much now. We drifted apart." 

"Oh. I uh. I got into this after an accident." Buck said.

Eddie readjusted his phone.

"Oh. It- it helped you too?" He asked while Buck prepared himself for what he would say.

"Yeah. I used to be a firefighter. But a car accident crushed my foot and below my calf. I got really depressed and pushed everyone who didn't leave on their own away from me. I still feel weird while walking even with my new foot." Buck said looking down at it.

Eddie took a breath before talking again. 

"I can't sleep some nights. So I game on or off stream instead, to take my focus off of it and tire myself out when exercise won't cut it. It's like-" Eddie stopped.

"Therapy. In a way. Right?"

"Yeah. And I play with my son Christopher once in a while. When we're not outside or doing something else. Not too much if I can help it though. But his doctor says it's not bad, it helps him too, only in a different way." 

"He would have helped secure the win if they didn't get both of us. Sounded excited to help out." Buck remembered that smile. They both could power a city.

"I know. That's what he talked about before bed. He said my partner was trying to help me." He wasn't wrong either. Eddie didn't say that part.

"I- yeah. We're a team. We kick butt together right?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. We do. You wanna catch a burger some time? Neither of us can really cook." Eddie said.

"Speak for yourself. My cooking week at the beginning of this year proved I can make a variety of stuff that's edible." Buck laughed. Edible was a stretch. It was mostly breakfast foods. He hadn't processed much yet.

"I saw highlights from one of those streams. You had flour and egg in your hair for over an hour if the timestamps didn't lie." Eddie laughed openly.

"Well, I was focused. And eggs are good for your hair or something. I read that somewhere once."

"Do you have a job outside of streaming too?" Eddie asked.

Buck ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. I work in the call center for L. A. dispatch with my sister. What about you?"

Eddie got more comfortable, sprawled out on his couch.

"I'm a security consultant. I help people feel safe at places, whether it's at work or home."

"Oh. That sounds cool." Buck raised his eyebrows at that.

"I'm good at it. Working dispatch, or whatever it's actually called, sounds interesting." Eddie nodded even though Buck couldn't see him right now.

"We help people, just in different ways. You and his mom don't live together?" Buck asked. "Sorry, if that's too personal." Where had that come from?

"No. No it's not too personal. Not with you. And no, we're divorced. Had been for a while, just needed to finalize the paperwork though." Eddie's laugh with Buck turned into a sigh at his life.

"You- you make my week." Buck said. "Getting to play, or just talk." 

"I feel the same way. We have to get some homework done. I'll maybe be online later but can't be sure. I'll only be online if he's sleeping good."

"Okay. I'll check later. I've got stuff to do too. Bye Eddie."

"And Buck. Thanks for being nice to my kid."

"Huh. No man. I like kids. They're cool. They can be a little blunt at times but yeah they're cool. I read to some back in the hospital after my accident and I read to my sister's kids once in a while even if they might not understand all of it yet."

"That sounds sweet. We'll talk later."

Eddie hung up. It felt different. Not in a bad way though. Maybe they could grab a bite.

Buck went to the gym in his complex before running errands after a shower. 

They continued to text in between about little stuff.

Eddie got more silent as Buck assumed he had Christopher now.

Buck finally got home with groceries after a long time out.

He pulled up his phone as he sat on his stairs.

Eddie: He's finally out. Had to haggle with him, he wanted to play a game with us one day. I'll get online after I change real quick.

Buck: If you're okay with it. There's plenty of kid friendly ones with multiplayer. I'll see you in a bit.

Eddie came online in a hoodie as Buck was saving a family from creatures of the deep.

"Hi Eds. Whatcha feeling in the mood for tonight?" Buck asked.

"Hmm. I'm thinking monsters. That is if you're not too scared." Eddie teased.

"Ha. I'm never scared." Buck lied back, adjusting his headset.

Mod-IFy: *picture Don't lie to us.

"I was just playing it up that time" Buck rolled his eyes, smiling.

M00Dee: Looks real to me. Ghosts are creepy because they could be real. You never know.

"See IFy other people believe in ghosts." Buck said.

"M you're kidding right?" Eddie asked.

M00Dee: Explain the sound of my kitchen dishes clattering without finding anything moved huh D. Ghosts! That's what it is.

"Or your house was settling. Or a dish moved after drying." Eddie tried to explain while shaking his head.

Buck invited him to the game.

It was a little scary but barely. That is until the next part.

Who wasn't afraid of clowns or an evil Santa's really? Not Eddie.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that gets scared." Buck said.

"You try sitting on a weird guy's lap and having to smile for a picture every year Buck." Eddie griped. It was why he didn't take Christopher to Santa unless he wanted to or he really needed a gift idea so he'd bribe an elf.

"Okay. You have a point. Ah!" Buck jumped back knocking off his headphones. "Dang it." He murmured as he put them back on. 

The chat was alive with laughter and condolences to headphone users watching tonight.

"You okay there?" Eddie laughed.

"Thanks for the concern. I'll think twice before saving you from Clown Santa next time."

"Hey. I scared them off so you didn't die. You said you'd have my back." Eddie countered.

"Someone's gotta keep that pretty face of yours alive when you can't. Even with your skills." Buck mused as they regrouped with the other players.

They just had to collect one more object to banish the creature and survive the game.

"You called me pretty." Eddie tilted his head with a smile.

"Behind you! Crouch!" Buck said and Eddie acted on reflex.

He shot the creature scaring it away by increasing its anger level making the stage redder.

"You pissed it off." 

"By saving you." Buck said.

WineNDying collected the last ingredient. The creature has been banished. You survived.

PlaytOvNo0dlez: Can you keep the flirting down guys?

Buck heard Eddie clear his throat at that. 

WineNDying: I think they're cute. Leave them be Maxi. It's the same as you infodumping lore during our games.

Buck and Eddie played another match but got swapped into a different group. They only accepted if they could be paired together though.

"Is it getting too late?" Buck asked Eddie. 

"Yeah. After this one I've gotta try to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Getting ready to pack it in everyone." Eddie said in warning. 

Buck stayed close to him in case the squid man took a liking to Eddie. He was not in fact afraid of Cthulhu Jr, despite what IFy said to everyone else in chat.

Buck got up to fix his webcam and stumbled.

M00Dee: Is BucX okay? You trip or get tangled in a cord dude?

"No. My foot just got loose. I'll fix it," Buck said bending down to adjust it. He fixed up his camera and got back in the game.

He saw Eddie's face and asked what happened. "Dude, what?"

Chat was asking questions about his foot and flooding it with confused emotes.

Buck blushed as Eddie raised his eyebrows. 

"I have a prosthesis." Buck gulped and scratched his head. "I lost my foot in a car accident a few years back. I got really depressed after I lost my job and this along with some other stuff and people who love me helped me through it." Buck bit his lip as he raised his foot to be on the chair in full view just then after standing up beside his PC.

Mod-IFy: Be respectful to BucX or I have a Ban-Hammer with your name on it people. 🔨 🙂

MarXSp0t: Never woulda known BucX. My dad has a glass eye.

Tom-He: Umm. Guys. The game is still going. Sorry. Just saying.

That's when Eddie and Buck noticed they were currently being slowly killed by madness.

They healed each other and looked back to the chat.

Lone_LeeMe: You're still BucX. Same badass player as usual.

Buck smiled as IFy highlighted supportive words for a solid minute each.

Eddie and him split up to get the last keys needed in order to exit the nightmare dimension as the only survivors ironically. 

"How did we still survive?" Eddie asked.

"Just our luck. I don't know?" Buck guessed.

M00Dee: Squid Man is attracted to motion. You two were still for so long he went to the other side of the map to eat the others and it gave you enough time to exit. Does no one else read lore notes or what? Mod-IFy you?

"Huh. Well, it is getting late. We'll end the stream now. Thanks for coming to watch tonight. Sweet dreams everyone or i hope you have a good day, okay?" Buck waved before ending it.

Eddie was still linked to his channel though.

"That wasn't too awkward right?" Buck asked.

"No. Not awkward at all. You'll probably need to update your FAQ though." Eddie said.

"Yeah. I'll do it now. Thanks for the reminder."

"I didn't want to say it out loud. Sorry. Couldn't think of a way to tell you without telling them too. At least not that quickly." Eddie said.

"No. I'm pretty sure I felt the same when Christopher showed up on screen. It was your show, I was just backup while you told what you wanted to share. The same as me tonight." Buck nodded.

Buck hummed while fixing a few things up before going to bed.

He still had Eddie on his phone that they were using for communication with each other outside of the game.

"I'm gonna crash. Talk tomorrow. But I probably won't be on."

"You'll be tired. Me too. I got a shift at work. Night Eddie." 

"Goodnight Buck."

Buck cringed a little at how he'd let it slip but realized he didn't have to. It was who he was. 

He took a picture of the tiny plant next to his bed and sent it to Eddie hoping it'd make him laugh or happy in the morning. He had to already be asleep.

-

"So you didn't tell him?" Chimney asked. 

"Yet." Buck corrected.

"Oh you're gonna." Hen smirked.

"He flirts back but what if it's just friendly flirting though?" Buck asked over their burritos. 

"Find out. You said he's single." Chimney told him.

"I think he's single. He's divorced and has a cute kid. I just don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"You'll never know unless you try. Tell him and if not you can still be friends maybe." Hen said.

"How's the station?" Buck asked, changing the subject. 

"We've had so many transfers my head's still spinning."

"No one can replace me?" Buck asked more than gloated.

"No they can't. But they can fill the spot and do a good job as themselves though." Hen said.

"There's only one Buck. Both your infamy and fame live on in our walls." Chimney said. 

"Stop telling people I had sex in the truck. Bobby was so pissed."

"How would I get the new recruits to cringe at where they're sitting if i didn't though?" Chim joked.

"We save the story of Chimney's nickname for the ones that stick around afterward as a treat."

Buck rolled his eyes. "You two are the worst." 

"You love us Buck." Hen said.

"Yeah, I do." He laughed.

He got back to work to finish his shift after his lunch break with them. 

Eddie replied back for the photo before Buck was at work after lunch.

Eddie: Kinda jealous they get to wake up to you every morning.

Buck had to block that from his mind for a couple of hours.

Buck: I'm finally out. Glad I don't stream tonight. Can we talk?

It was marked as read but Eddie didn't reply back though.

Buck just finished his dinner which he made himself as a testament that he could do more than breakfast foods. 

Eddie was calling him.

"Hello?"

"I just saw your message. Christopher saw it but forgot to tell me after he used my phone. We're watching TV now. I got off early to pick him up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Christopher giggled. 

"No. It's fine. I'll talk to you later. Have fun. Thought I was annoying you or something." Buck said.

"You're never annoying. Just wanted to let you know I wasn't ignoring you on purpose." 

Eddie hung up and Buck and upgraded his PC with a new part while recording it and listening to music. He hadn't done that type of video before but it was content after all and easy while also being kinda lax too.

He converted the file as Eddie called him.

"He's out like a light. Are you free tomorrow? We could have lunch or brunch." Eddie said.

"Sounds great. Pick the place."

"I know this little place that I think you'll like." 

"I bet I will." Buck said.

Buck woke up excited for the day. It was their first meet up in person and he was nervous. But the good kind of nervous with a little of the bad mixed in too.

What if Eddie didn't like him in person? What if Buck wasn't as funny or they didn't have as much to talk about offline?

"Stop psyching yourself out Buck. Stop talking to yourself."

Buck laughed at himself on his way, while in the jeep. He was glad he still had it after all this time. He'd been the passenger in his ex's car during the accident.

He got down at a place that looked more like a small warehouse than a food joint.

"Hmm."

Eddie texted him.

Eddie: It's better inside. Trust me.

Buck did. They had hit it off after the animosity had subsided.

He came to the locked door.

A buzzer rang as he tried again.

It opened.

It was furnished with some of the oddest looking furniture. 

"Are the seats- sculptures?"

"Yeah." Eddie nodded. "You don't like it. We can leave."

"No. No. It's odd, but I like it. It's weird, in a cool way." Buck smiled as Eddie led him over to the table he'd gotten for them. "What do they serve here though?" Buck asked.

"It's a pretty small menu but it tastes good and it's hidden." Eddie shrugged while sipping on his water sitting by Buck at the corner of the table they got.

"A real hole in the wall." Buck mused. 

"He knows our slogan." A woman with multiple piercings said with a menu to give him.

"It's like an art museum." Buck said admiring the walls and ceiling adorned with stuff.

"I take that as both a compliment and an insult. A museum may look good but you can't touch the art." She winked and handed Buck the menu. "I'm Winnie. Welcome to Eye's Delight."

"Hi. I'm Buck. I'll have a coffee."

"Coming right up. You want one too Eddie?" 

"Yes please." 

She left as Buck looked at the menu. It was pretty detailed. There were pictures and lengthy descriptions along with what ingredients people could have an allergy to. "Is this braille?" Buck asked looking at the raised surface more in the light.

"Yeah. Pretty sure it is. She's got some in every language she could get done and checked." Eddie said setting up for when they got the coffee. He was okay with black coffee in a rush but he didn't enjoy it, some milk and a little sugar made it bearable.

"Thanks. Are the waffles good?" Buck asked, looking at them.

"I remember them being okay. But I haven't had them in a while." Eddie answered as Winnie brought their drinks.

Eddie got pancakes. 

The food looked amazing. It tasted just as good. 

"She charges too little for the food. I don't know how she stays open. I tip over to try and help." Eddie said as they finished their food and talked about the art.

"She must sell other art. Maybe she's rich and this is just her hobby." Buck suggested.

Eddie had thought of that once but never got a chance to ask.

"Right on the head baby." Winnie said, surprising them both.

It took a lot to sneak up on Eddie so he was shocked by that.

"You boys done?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Buck answered as their plates barely had crumbs. syrup, butter, and cream bits.

"You two have a nice day and come back. Your friend's precious Eddie, I like him." She said bringing them more water like they had asked for before getting ready to get going.

"So. We should do this again sometime. I'll pick next though."

"It's a deal." Eddie offered his hand and Buck shook it.

"My pick might not be this cool though. I'll admit it now." Buck laughed as Eddie bumped his shoulder laughing with him.

"Another place like this would mean Winnie's isn't as rare." 

"Are you- single- too." Buck added the end bit quickly.

"Yeah. Buck you know I'm divorced. It's not easy dating with a kid. Honestly, I'm not really trying to either." Eddie said, looking him in the eye. "Why?" Eddie asked then with a grin and a tilt of his head.

"You're attractive. I'm sure people are throwing themselves at you on a daily basis man." 

"Maybe, maybe I don't want them. Maybe I want someone else. You're good looking yourself Buck. Same goes for you." Eddie said as he got to his truck that was behind where Buck's jeep was parked in the street.

"How about we go a few rounds today, see who comes out on top. My place?" Buck laid it out there.

"We both know I would. But yeah, I'd enjoy that, it'd be fun. Maybe some other day." Eddie clenched his fist and bit his lip. "I have to help my Tia with her car. But I'll catch you later. Rain check?" Eddie asked.

"Sure. I'll look forward to it. Drive safe." Buck said while opening his door.

"I always do. But thanks. Same to you. Call you later or see you online. Nice to know you really exist outside of the screen."

"Yeah. Hope we can do this again sometime." Buck said.

"Oh we will. You can count on it." Eddie said, nodding at Buck.

Buck went home and had their conversation replaying in his head. 

Eddie was definitely into him.

They might have actually gotten into doing some things if-

"Fuck." Buck laid back on the couch as he threw his arm over his eyes. 

Eddie: Thinking about you has become a regular occurrence.

Buck: I think about you the same way, a lot. 😉

Buck got up and did some of those stretches he's been recommended but hadn't done in a short while. 

He still needed to wash clothes too before he forgot to do that.

He'd take a shower afterwards.

Eddie called him as he was getting dressed.

It was barely after 3.

"Hey. I just picked up Christopher. We're eating. And I'm done helping my Tia. Are you free for a game? I promised him." Eddie said as Buck answered his phone and put his towel to dry off.

"Yeah. Sure. Just tell me which one. I'll be ready." Buck agreed.

It'd be fun and he didn't want to disappoint Eddie or his kid.

They went with an open world cooperative game.

"I have the map." Christopher said while on the rig next to Eddie. It was his laptop. It was ironically built for gaming but he didn't use it too much for that instead having a gaming PC while his laptop was for both him personally and his work.

"Yeah. And since you do you can see every hidden item in the world. So go ahead and tell me if I miss a hidden treasure. I'm Buck, it's been a while huh."

"Dad reminded me of your name. But I remembered." Christopher shrugged with a smile on his face. 

"Oh. That's nice. Bud." 

"So, what quest do you want to do today Christopher?" Eddie asked.

"Find the golden frog. It's the last rare animal I have to do." 

He accepted the quest thus spawning it into the world somewhere along with dozens of other normal ones.

"Where do frogs live Christopher?" Eddie asked.

"They're tadpoles in the water and they grow up leaving the water. So maybe the lake or it's by the river over here." Christopher surmised.

They followed him picking up resources along the way. 

"Hey dad."

"Yeah Christopher?"

Christopher picked up the frogs around him. He had to check each to find out if it was secretly golden instead of normal. After he released them they disappeared from his view.

"Buck knows my first name and yours. But we only know his last name. Right?" Christopher asked as he continued on his task and Buck stopped picking flowers to craft something.

"Yeah. I hadn't thought about that kiddo. I guess we just knew each other by our game names for so long that we didn't think about it. But it's different with Buck. I've met him in real life and I'm an adult just like him. You can't trust that other people are who they say they are online. So we don't share our names and other important information with them huh?" Eddie said.

"Yeah. It can be dangerous. I know. Hi, Buck. I'm Christopher but the kids at school call me Chris because it's shorter." Christopher said as he made a flag with Christopher on it and planted it into the ground.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you again Christopher. I'm Evan. But a lot of people know me by my last name which is Buckley and they shorten it to Buck or BucX which is easier to say and type since it's a little shorter." Buck nodded at his webcam that was fixed to one of the corners of Christopher's screen similar to Eddie's and his own opposite the hud for their current game.

"Hi Buck. I'm Edmundo." He fought the laugh he let out. He was more used to Eddie ever since he was a kid. "I go by Eddie or D-stroyer but I also used to go by Diaz too not anymore though. And I kinda like when you call me Eds." Eddie looked into the camera with a grin on his face.

"I found it. On my seventh frog. I completed all the gold animal quests. Now I can summon whichever one I want, as many as I want too. Yes!" Christopher's smile scrunched up his face. 

Eddie's face lit up even more than usual as Buck watched.

"That's quite an accomplishment Chris. Which are you gonna summon first?" Buck asked.

"Hmm. A deer. No, a horse." Christopher pulled up his action menu and activated his newly acquired ability. "Here dad. You can have a horse and Buck too."

"Thanks."

They all got on and rode up a hill to watch as the scenery shifted to sunset in the little world.

"Daddy, can I play the puzzle game I saw on your computer the other day." Christopher asked.

"You played without me?" Buck joked.

"No. I loaded it to listen to the music while I cleaned the room." Eddie explained. "Before I saw that they had posted the soundtrack up for people to buy. And that's a two player game buddy." Eddie said.

"I can get another key if you want." Buck offered. 

"No. I'll buy it. It's just one. And the game deserves it." Eddie said while Christopher was riding off the cliff to the water below.

"Ah." Christopher screamed happily as he hit in the water.

"Okay. The quest is done and we're before the 45 minute mark. We've gotta do your homework. Say bye to Buck." Eddie turned to Christopher. It looked funny because from the angle on Buck's monitor Eddie was looking away from Christopher to talk to him. He laughed silently to himself trying not to disturb the two but failing at it. "What's so funny?" He asked Buck.

"Sorry. On my monitor you looked away before you started talking to Christopher."

"Oh." Both the Diaz boys laughed at that.

"I'll catch you later. It was fun playing with you two and seeing you again Christopher. Good luck on your homework but you probably don't need it like I did." Buck joked as he waved goodbye before ending his feed.

Eddie: Thanks. I think he wanted to know who I was spending time with while he was gone. That or he thought you were cool. Can't tell which though.

Buck: He's smart. And cute. Takes after his dad on that.

Eddie: Not bad with kids and a lifesaver in a pinch. It's hard not to like you Buck. Later.

-

It was a week later and a couple of streams had passed since then when Eddie had a day off that coincided with Buck's schedule. 

"Breakfast?" Buck asked.

"Starving. Need food." Eddie replied back. 

"It's technically brunch but they serve all kinds of stuff at this place I like," Buck said.

"I only had cereal. Not enough."

Eddie met him at the diner. Sure it wasn't amazing like Eddie's pick but it was quaint. And they knew Buck as a regular.

"Hi Buck. Who's your friend? I'm Phina. What can I get you two to drink?" She looked Eddie up and down before doing the same with Buck opposite him.

"I'll have some hot chocolate. You, Eddie?" Buck asked.

"Hot chocolate actually sounds good right now. Me too."

"So. I watched the end of your stream yesterday. Beat your own record on that speed run." Buck looked up from the menu.

"Yeah. M00Dee was too busy banning a raid of assholes trying to distract me with $1 donations. We didn't see you or know you were coming. Some guy didn't want me to make it even harder to break the record. Sorry about that." Eddie looked at the menu.

"At least they can't charge back the money anymore. Did you have that hassle too before?"

"No. Wasn't a big enough streamer till a year ago. Thankfully I've been growing steadily but surely. Is the egg sandwich good here?"

"It's good. I'll half one with you if you want. I'm gonna get something else. I'm thinking of a burger." 

"I'll get the same as you then. They can't mess up a burger can they?"

"I doubt they could but some people do try though." Buck joked.

They shared the egg sandwich and then ate their burgers.

"So, you gotta go home to Christopher. It's Friday, got a fun weekend planned out?" Buck asked.

"Nope. Shannon's picking him up from school. I told him bye and kissed him this morning. It's her weekend. So my plans are kinda open at the moment." Eddie said while finishing his hot chocolate.

"Oh. Well, you wanna swing by your place and get your laptop? You could come over to mine." Buck offered.

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie said like he wasn't dropping a bomb in Buck's lap with his words.

"What- yeah. Uh." Buck sputtered out. Where did his finesse go when he was with Eddie? Right, out the window.

Eddie leaned in and finally kissed Buck. It was slow and Buck lost his breath for a second. 

"You boys ready for the check?" Phina asked while sliding it on the table. 

"I'll pay."

"No. I will." 

"You can always split it." She said rolling her eyes.

They did. 

Eddie moved to sit on Buck's side until their cards got back.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait any longer." Eddie said looking at where his hand held Buck's.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted to. You just beat me to the punch." Buck rubbed Eddie's with his thumb.

Eddie got his laptop and put multiple changes of clothes in a bag and went over to Buck's. 

Buck's place was actually smaller but looked impressive. 

"My place is bigger."

"Nice thing to say when someone lets you into their home." Buck frowned.

"No. It's cool. But I have a house with rooms." Eddie patted Buck's shoulder as he came in.

"I have rooms. A dining room, a living room, my room, and the bathrooms." Buck said. "It's an open floor plan." Buck shrugged.

"It's nice."

They set up an impromptu stream with a gag planned.

Eddie was set up in Buck's living room with his laptop and what lighter equipment he had or borrowed from Buck's gear.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a drink." Buck paused the game.

People watched as Buck came down the stairs just off the side of Eddie's stream. 

The chat went wild.

M00Dee and Mod-IFy were both trying to reign in the chaos that Buck and Eddie unleashed.

LostNDa4Est: They live together? What?

Jump_Rope22: Are they dating?

"He's a very welcome guest that I'd love to come around more often or the reverse too." Buck said with a smile in Eddie's cam.

"I don't know. Are we dating Buck? Do you want to go on a date with me?" Eddie asked.

"I hope we are. I kinda hoped we might be some day. And I'd love to go on a date. Maybe at night though for once." Buck joked as he kissed Eddie's cheek. 

Eddie pulled him in for another kiss before pushing Buck away. 

"Go get your water. We've got a Basilisk to kill." Eddie watched as Buck went to go upstairs.

They'd agree it was best if they stayed apart while playing both for the audio quality and because they couldn't stop touching and kissing when Eddie had first gotten there.

They had to keep the streams relatively PG. A curse word here or there wasn't too much but full on making out and grinding on someone wasn't appropriate.

They slayed the monster and returned the villagers to their homes with a few scrapes.

M00Dee: Buck's face when he thought Eddie would die from the poison though.

Mod-IFy: That's love.

Buck swallowed thickly.

"Well, I guess we'll end the steam there. Whatcha say Eddie?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry." Eddie played it cool. Even with people putting things in the chat.

Mod-IFy: Keep the chat appropriate everyone.

Z_Ear0h: Hungry for something. 👀 

"I'm getting kinda thirsty, myself. Later everyone. Thanks for coming for the surprise stream." Buck said as he ended his and was followed shortly by Eddie.

Buck met him on the stairs as he was coming up.

Eddie kissed Buck while guiding him into the wall of the stairs as he touched his hips before touching him under his shirt.

They moved towards Buck's bed but he stopped them there.

"Not that I don't want to, but- help me move my desk away from my bed first." Buck clarified.

Eddie was already helping him.

It was now against the wall and plugged into a different outlet.

"I wouldn't want to mess up your stuff. We're not cavemen." Eddie said as he pulled Buck over to straddle his lap on the bed.

They kissed while finally getting rid of their shirts. 

Buck ground down into Eddie's lap where they met.

Eddie bit a nipple getting a hiss.

"Too much?" He asked.

"Do it again." Buck couldn't answer quickly enough.

So Eddie did the other, laughing in between with Buck's hand in his hair the other on his arm.

Eddie started on Buck's belt and Buck went to work on his. 

He pulled Buck out over his boxers as Buck did the same to Eddie.

Eddie turned them over slowly getting Buck on his back reversing their positions with him leaning over Buck now. He had a bunch more tattoos that Eddie hadn't seen before. 

He'd attacked Buck's nipples with such intensity that he'd neglected to see the various ink.

Eddie had a few himself but only really on his arms and hands.

Buck stroked him while Eddie came down to get at his mouth.

Eddie bit Buck's lip in between breaths as those clear blues looked into his warm brown.

Buck licked his lips that were flushed like his face was in the afternoon light. 

Buck worked Eddie with the precome already there before Eddie heard as something was uncapped and a slightly cool lube met his dick.

Eddie's eyes shut as he breathed through the sensation.

Buck's mouth on his neck biting gently then sucking to form a hickey on his shoulder felt amazing. Soon Eddie was losing focus on Buck's dick in his hand as his breath picked up and he was coming. Spilling between them both on Buck and also onto Buck's sheets below them.

Buck enjoyed the sounds of Eddie losing it, overcome by his own release above him.

Eddie's other hand came behind Buck's neck and drew their foreheads together as Eddie rode out the last bit of it.

"God you look good." Buck said not sure if Eddie heard him.

Eddie kissed one of Buck's pecs. 

"You're more than easy on the eyes Buck. You're hot. You're sweet. You're smart." Eddie licked into Buck's mouth.

In the next second he descended to take Buck into his mouth. Buck was still hard and hadn't gotten off yet.

Eddie worked him with both his tongue, lips, and hand.

Buck gripped Eddie's bicep on his other arm that wasn't in use.

"Fuck. Eddie." He breathed.

Eddie raised his eyebrow as Buck's words renewed his efforts. He went faster. Massaging the underside of Buck's dick while stroking and taking him in, one after another.

"Oh shit. Eddie." Buck pulled at Eddie's hair as he came into his mouth. 

Some came out of Eddie's mouth as he licked his lips.

Buck pulled him up to kiss him. 

Eddie was on top of him then he wasn't. Buck had rolled them over and reached for some tissue on his nightstand.

On second thought a towel would be better. 

He got up and grabbed a towel from his bathroom.

They wiped themselves off thoroughly and then they changed into different clothes. 

Eddie's arm was over his forehead as one of Buck's was a reassuring weight on his middle.

"So. How do we handle the stream when chat calls us out on having had sex together?" Buck asked as Eddie looked over.

"We deny it." 

Buck gave him a look of 'Really?'

"Then they say it's obvious and we agree it was about time." Eddie leaned over to capture Buck's lips once more.

It was becoming a habit.

"Not a bad idea. I can already see IFy raining hearts on the chat." Buck huffed out.

"Next date is my pick. But I'll have to ask for a nice place at night." Eddie looked up at the ceiling obviously in thought.

"Tonight?" Buck asked. 

It would be sunset soon enough.

"No. I'm up for round two or three, that is, if you're up for it." Eddie said coming to sit atop Buck's lap this time.

"I've got more stamina IRL. I'm game if you are." Buck winked.

"I'm counting on it. Show me." Eddie smirked as Buck came forward to pull Eddie down with both hands linked behind his neck. Eddie went willingly.

There may have been four or five rounds but they really weren't counting after the third.

The delivery girl couldn't keep eye contact as Eddie's chest was marked with hickeys.

In hindsight maybe he could have borrowed a shirt or hoodie from Buck sooner since his bag was still upstairs from earlier.

"Did they remember the eggrolls? It's hit or miss with this place sometimes." Buck asked from behind Eddie with his head on his shoulder and his hands around Eddie's waist over his sweats.

"They did." Eddie pulled off Buck's hoodie and put it on as his place was a little cold.

It was one of their joint ones with both of their logos on it.

"It fits me just right but how does it look hotter on you?" Buck asked from his barstool.

"Maybe because it's yours." Eddie opened up the carton.

They'd worked up an appetite.

"Once we're done we'll have to move your desk back. Do you think they'll notice?" Eddie asked while Buck opened the one he had just gotten handed to him.

"Someone will notice either way. I already know. But it's optimal for my green screen and easiest for my eyes when the sun's up still." Buck said around his noodles. "Sorry." He said as he slurped them up and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Eddie took a pull of his beer.

How they met may have been odd to other people but Eddie wouldn't change it for anything.

They'd come from being complete strangers to sorta rivals for a hot minute to being a part of the others routines for relaxing after a long work week.

"Thanks." Eddie said to him.

"For what?" Buck asked past the beer at his lips.

"Everything." Eddie said.

"I should really be thanking you. I mean I was kinda a cocky asshole when we first met."

"Yeah. But you came around. And you're my cocky ass now." Eddie raised his eyebrow.

"No. Charm your way into my pants after the stream. Or charm me into getting you out of your pants. Either way works." Buck stole a piece of meat from Eddie's food on full display.

Eddie grabbed an eggroll and slowly took a bite while looking Buck in the eye unflinching.

"I don't share with just anyone." Buck smiled.

"Good. I don't either, not with anyone that isn't Christopher."

"He could have all of the eggrolls, except two." Buck said going back to his noodles.

"How generous. Luckily for you he doesn't like them."

"Oh. We don't have to split the last two then." Buck nodded.

"Now if it was something sweet, he would take all of them." Eddie said.

"I'll have to order two containers. Or just make peace with how many you let him." Buck said.

"We can talk about that later. After we escape the volcano."

"After we escape the volcano." Buck nodded.

"How about a kiss for good luck though?" Eddie asked as they were cleaning up before the next stream.

"I'm not falling for that." Buck said.

"I don't like when you're the one being reasonable." Eddie pouted.

"One of us has to be. Right?" Buck asked while they set up.

"I guess so." 

Eddie grabbed Buck's hand before he got too far up the stairs again. He stole a kiss before moving to the couch and his laptop in Buck's living room.

"I'll see you on stream." Buck said down to him as Eddie logged in.

The bad guy in their way was about to have their ass handed to them and then some.

Mod-IFy: Welcome to D-stroyer BucX Stream.

M00Dee: XD

"Hi everyone." "Hey everybody."

"Welcome to the stream." They both said in unison. 

《M00Dee: They Boned.》

《Mod-IFy: Made Love.》

《M00Dee: Had Sex!》

"You two remember we can see your chats even if the viewers can't right?" Eddie asked.

He looked back up to make sure Buck was still alive. They were being chased into the dungeon portion.

"I will neither confirm nor deny." Buck smirked as Mod-IFy sure enough put an overlay of hearts over the chat.

M00Dee: 😉

Mod-IFy:❤🧡💛💚💙💜🤎🖤🤍

Buck shot at the cart following them to slow it down and try to alter their path in the mine.

Did it make sense that there was a mine in a volcano? Probably not. A dungeon or secret base wasn't much different but that's video game logic for you.

"He's got a rocket launcher?!" Buck said.

"Are you asking or telling?" Eddie said as he steered them away from a fiery death.

"Both!" Buck shot at the henchman's gigantic open mouth with nitrogen rounds.

"Did you try the wheels already?"

"Like I didn't do that first?" Buck said back.

"Didn't you say that you barely switched to nitro rounds?" Eddie said as he saw they were running out of track ahead.

"Oh. You're right." Buck took one shot at the wheels and watched as the ice expanded instantly. 

His screen had the real action behind them unlike Eddie's now.

The henchman was jerked forward into flying out over the edge and into the lava below.

"Got 'em."

"Good." 

It was on to the final level. 

It was gonna be epic.

M00Dee: Get ready for caps. I bet it's a big one. 😉

They released the prisoners to a teleportation array. 

As soon as they opened the door they heard the villains theme music playing.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

"I've got you haven't I?" Buck said as they blasted the door open.

It was an empty room?

"Victor: Hi guys." Came up on their game audio.

Victor, their ally that died at the beginning of the game.

The chat was spamming emotes of all kinds. 🤯 😈 💀 👻 😱

"Don't act so surprised. Medical bills aren't cheap you know."

He crushed a container and swallowed the unknown organism they were supposed to be there to retrieve.

Victor started choking as he melted into a muddle of goo.

The corner of their screen showed the auto save icon.

There was no going back now.

The cutscene played as Victor emerged a humongous amalgamation of equipment and monsters they'd defeated on their way up the volcano.

KryBae-Bee: 💩 

"Time to kick his ass." Eddie said as he pulled out his weapon of choice and healed up.

"Right behind you." Buck said as he moved to follow. 

It'd no doubt be a long fight that wasn't gonna be easy. Just how they liked it.

Alone they were awesome but together they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> link to my Brainstorm Tags here*
> 
> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/624427935170019328/no-promises


End file.
